marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero is the character from Capcom's Mega Man X series and the main protagonist of the Mega Man Zero series. Backstory Zero was created by the late Dr. Albert Wily sometime in the early-21st century. His first chronological appearance was in the form of schematic blueprints during Bass's ending for Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and described by Wily as his "greatest masterpiece." Learning from his past mistakes, including the accidental creation of Bassnium, and his construction of Bass and King, Wily constructed a new robot, far more advanced than anything he had ever built before with a power level far superior to that of Bass or Mega Man. Wily took the time to complete Zero, originally planning to use him against both Mega Man, and his insolent rebellious Bass. However, this never happened, and he was never utilized during the Wily Wars. Zero was routinely activated in a semi-conscious state during his construction, and Wily conversed with him, mirroring what Light himself did with X. Zero was aggressive and disobedient, and because of this Wily decided to seal him in a capsule. Decades later, in the early 22nd century, he was awakened by a group of Reploids prior to the first Mega Man X game. When he was first activated, he awoke as a Maverick (by the definition of wanting to cause harm to all humans) and destroyed all intruders who had dared to enter Wily's lair. Zero was later cornered by Maverick Hunter Elite, Gamma's Maverick Hunter unit inside an unknown facility, however at the cost of a total loss of said unit. Not wanting to get anymore comrades endangered by the powerful enigmatic Maverick, then-Hunter Commander Sigma himself challenged Zero in a fateful one-on-one battle. Even though Zero eventually gained the upper hand during the battle, Sigma was able to defeat the red Maverick after the gem on Zero's head began to glow and a 'W' symbol appeared, apparently causing Zero great pain. Sigma punched this crystal, shattering it and defeating Zero (subsequently passing on the Maverick Virus to himself). He was then brought to Dr. Cain, who analyzed him. After that, Zero recovered from his battle with Sigma and was placed under Sigma's watch. Zero did not show any signs of Maverick behavior and was enlisted into the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. Zero had sacrificed his life multiple times as a Maverick Hunter and was usually rebuilt or repaired as soon as possible. However, towards the end of the Maverick Wars, Zero submitted his body had been examined by the top scientists, and his conscious, or control chip, was seperated from his body. A cure for the Maverick Virus was discovered. The cure was made into an entity known as the Mother Elf, and the scientists used the Mother Elf's energy to create Cyber elves that were used to spread the cure. However, Dr. Weil, one of the researchers, was power-hungry, and had stolen Zero's body and the Mother Elf. Weil created a Reploid of pure evil named Omega, who inhabited Zero's body. Weil then corruped the Mother Elf, turning her into the Dark Elf, and used her to control other Reploids. Meanwhile, the other researchers constructed a new body for Zero. This body was potentially even stronger than Zero's original body, and when his control chip was inserted into the new body, he began to fight alongside Mega Man X in the Elf Wars. The war was so large that 90% of all Reploids and about 45% of all humans were killed in the war. In the end, Omega was sent into space, and Weil was exiled from Neo Arcadia, a utopia for reploids and humans ruled by X. Zero, deciding that it was his own fault that these wars happened, decided to seal himself away for good. However, the Dark Elf was still at large, and X sealed himself away to restrain the Dark Elf. This would lead into the Mega Man Zero series, which takes place in 23XX, in a distopian future. Zero is awakened by Ciel, the leader of the Resistance against Neo Arcadia. It is revealed that the ruler is Copy X, an imperfect copy of Mega Man X created by Ciel. Years earlier, during an energy crisis, Copy X decided to label innocent reploids as Mavericks and exterminate them. Copy X was also served by the Four Guardians, known as Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir, and Hidden Phantom. Over the span of the Mega Man Zero series, he would go from fighting the power-hungry former leader of the Resistance known as Elpizo, an imperfect clone of X, and Omega himself once more, as well as a final confrontation with Dr. Weil one last time, before leading to his death. Powers The ultimate result of the infamous Dr. Albert Wily's research, Zero was built with the intention of surpassing anything Wily had built before, and to destroy his long time nemesis's creation, Megaman, as well as his own misguided creation, Bass. Being made before the introduction of standard mass produced Reploids and during the construction of X, his internal processes and construction are considered to be more advanced than most known robotics and on par with X's parameters and capabilities. He is initially outfitted with an armament known as the Z-Buster, an arm cannon capable of firing of blasts of energy as well as manipulating it to launch it in special variations and projections. During the X2 series and onward, Zero adopts and becomes the user of the Z-Saber, a beam sword not unlike a lightsaber in certain aspects, and is his trademark weapon. Not only capable of manifesting itself as a beam of light, it is also capable changing its energy patterns to manifest in different colors, states of energy such as fire and ice, and even into various masses and metal. Zero is also outfitted with the Learning System, a system not unlike the Variable Weapons System in its copying and adaptation of certain weapons, but adapts various abilities and techniques of opponents and enemies, and even goes as far as copying the kind of power emitted from the attack, should it have energy projection. As an android created by Dr. Wily, he possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability. All reploids possess these attributes, but it is unknown on how stronger they are than humans exactly. However, underneath his exterior displays of ability and power, just like X, Zero holds an immense and potentially limitless capability for adaptation and power. Gameplay Zero is versitile as a Rushdown/Cross-Up Point character. As in Zero's special moves don't do a lot of damage on their own, but are meant to be strung together in super-long and highly damaging combos. When facing a skilled Zero player, one opening from you can allow Zero to perform an extremely long combo that could potentially take away more than half of your lifebar, as well as being able to sport an interesting amount of pressure. In gameplay, Zero mainly uses his trademark weapons, the Z-Saber and Z-Buster. He also performs a wide variety of attacks and techniques that he gained during the X series. But as a homage to his X series specs(due to having no extra armor upgrades prepared for him before his creator's death), Zero is has quite a low defense rating (or in this case, a low health rating). Get hit by a powerhouse and he's done for in 1 or 2 combos, so be careful about getting hit. Zero can fight from both far and close, being able to put pressure from afar with his Hadangeki and Zero Buster, or extending brutal combos. Zero also has a strong meter build as he combos his opponent, making his Hyper Combos quick to use if needed. He also seems to lack quick mix-ups due to no overhead command normals, though his H.Hienkyaku can sometimes help with that. Command Normals *'Shippuuga:' (Hurricane Fang) Turning dash slash attack from MMX4, now colored orange instead of pink. Meant for BnB combos, can now cancel in to launcher. The move seems to pack less range, and the assist version does one hit instead of three hits. *'Kuuenzan: '(Air Circling Slash) Zero's jumping H/C attack. Zero performs a frontward-somersaulting slash in midair. Comes from MMX4, but variations of this move appear in other Mega Man games involving Zero's appearance. If performed as 2C during a jump, Zero will perform the Kuuenzan while facing backwards. Special Attacks *'Zero Buster:' Holding A, B,C or Dash makes Zero charge his buster, and releasing it makes him fire it. Can be used in midair. If all three buttons have been used to dash, you cannot use other attacks until released. It can now pierce the opponent for 3 hits, and flies more faster when fully charged and has different colors. Origin is MMX3, which is the only MMX game where Zero can use his Z-Buster while at the same time is given the feature of charging it. *'Hadangeki: '(Wave Severing Attack) Fires a wave from his sword, the H version fires two waves in very quick succession. Origin is MMX7. *'Ryuuenjin: '(Dragon Flame Blade) A flaming sword rising uppercut. Comes from MMX4. This move can't be used in the air since the input command for this is the same as Raikousen which is an air only attack. *'Sentsuizan: '(Spinning Chaser Slash) An aerial version of Shippuuga, a diving slash attack in midair, the L/A version is a fake move. Origin is MMX6. *'Hienkyaku':' '(Flying Swallow Feet) A dashing teleport move from MMX4, but provides no invincibility. Can dash in two different directions on the ground, or three in midair. Used for crossups and other certain practical uses, such as extending combos. *'Raikousen:' (Lightning Ray Flash) Zero dashes forward with saber extended followed shortly by a streak of lightning, its angle can be changed going low or high. Comes from MMX8 although its color is blue now instead of violet. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Rekkouha (Level 1): '(Rending Light Supremacy)' '''Giga Attack from MMX6. Punches the ground with a charged up Z-Buster, bringing down a salvo of rainbow-colored pillars of energy onto the opponent. This Hyper can lead to brutal DHC's if one manages to have a midair Hyper Combo pulled off during a normal air combo. *'Sougenmu (Level 1): (Twin Phantasms) Creates a shadow copy of himself that mimics his actions and doubles his hits from attacks. The shadow is now colored gray as opposed to blue, and now powers up all actions instead of just special moves(other than Hienkyaku). Power up attack from MMX5. Appears differently than in MMX: Command Mission, where the shadow was colored red and the attack was named Heat Haze. The gray coloring is possibly a reference to Copy man, a similar move used by the Robot Master Astro Man. *Genmu Zero (Level 3):' ''(Phantasm Zero) Zero leaps up and pivots himself before launching a huge, supersonic energy wave from his saber. Based from MMX5 when fought as a boss, namely the 'Awakened' (or 'Maverick') form of Zero (which is also used by Zero Nightmare in MMX6). The term used during the attack, 'Ittou Ryoudan'(One Sworded Double Severing) is the art of cutting an opponent in two with a single stroke, and also references its use as an instant killing attack in its debut. X-Factor Titles #'Reploid' - Clear Arcade mode with Zero on any difficulty #'A-Rank Hunter' - Clear Arcade mode with Zero on Very Hard #'Maverick Hunter' - Complete 5 missions with Zero #'Special Zero Unit' - Complete 10 missions with Zero #'Level-Headed' - Use Zero 30 times Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Health increased to 830,000. * Decreased hit stun time on all normal attacks (L,M,H). * Slightly increased horizontal air knockback from Shippuuga. * Applied limit on number of air Hyper Zero Blaster that can be performed in one jump. * Can cancel moves into Max Hyper Zero Blaster (except for Hyper Combos). * Max Hyper Zero Blaster no longer causes hard knockdown * Ground recovery time increased after Sentsuizan. * Changed angle of Sentsuizan H. * Raikousen will go behind an opponent in the corner. * Rekkouha has slightly increased hit area, and can inflict more damage through rapid button presses. Theme Song 300px Zero's theme is a remix of his battle theme from Mega Man X2. Trailer thumb|300px|left Ending Zero's ending has him hitching a ride with the Silver Surfer back to his own world. Silver Surfer, instead, accidentally takes Zero to Neo Arcadia, the setting of the Mega Man Zero series, due to him not being able to tell the two apart (as they are essentially the same world in a different time). They soon travel to a different world in order to take Zero back to his homeworld. Trivia *This is the forth time Zero is in a Capcom crossover game; he debuted in SNK vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos (in his form from Mega Man Zero), Onimusha: Blade Warriors (again in his MMZ form) and Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, but it is the first time he has ever made it to the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *Zero's alternate color schemes are based on his allies X and Axl, as well as Bass (another robot built by Dr. Wily and Zero's technical brother). One of the updated alternate color schemes in UMVC3 is based on Vile, a recurring villain in the X'' series (in his X1 colors), while the others are based in X's super armor from the first game and the Megaman Zero color scheme. *All of Zero's attacks came from each of the ''MMX series games he was playable in from MMX3 to MMX8. **The Hyper Zero Buster originated from Mega Man X3, ''while Shippuuga, Hienkyaku, and Ryuuenjin originated from ''Mega Man X4. ''The Sogenmu technique came from ''Mega Man X5, ''while Sentsuizan and Rekkouha came from ''Mega Man X6. ''The only move that originated from ''Mega Man X7 ''was Hadangeki. Raikousen originated from ''Mega Man X8. *Zero is one of only 6 characters (the other being Hsien-Ko, M.O.D.O.K., Spider-Man, Super Skrull and Shuma-Gorath) in the game to have a special quote fighting himself. This is due to him fighting "himself" in some games, namely in an opening cutscene in X5, and the Zero Nightmare in X6, as well as the Copy Zero from Mega Man X2 which Zero will destroy if X manages to have him repaired before that battle. *Zero confuses Sentinel for a Maverick - a term used in the Mega Man X series describing a Reploid that desires to harm humans (this is partly true as it was made to combat human mutants, but not nessearily humans in general). *Zero is considered the replacement for Mega Man in representing the series on MvC3. Zero is also considered the replacement for Hayato as well: both have similar fighting styles focusing on the energy sword. *Zero is the only character out of the 3 who came to MvC3 from TvC with minimal changes to his actual model design aside from color fixing, the other two being Viewtiful Joe and Frank West. Zero's only changes involved his hair being to its usual length and form (in TvC had it somewhat thinner like in Mega Man X8), along with the aforementioned one-hand-open X6 stance. Joe's TvC model was exactly from his games (though he faces more forward towards his foe) while Frank's face gets some changes. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 one of his new win quotes can contextually be taken as a reference to (or even something of a jab at) the huge demand for Mega Man X: "If X were here, he would have tried to talk things out first. Unfortunately for you, X isn't here." Although it's highly likely the line is meant to be Zero suggesting to his opponent that if X were present before the fight it -along with their defeat- might not have happened at all, due to X's famous technical pacifist nature. Ironically enough, X himself is his DLC costume. *Zero is also the only TvC character to keep a Level 3 Hyper after being transitioned over to the Marvel vs. Capcom series. *Zero is classified as one of the shorter characters in-game, though he is actually estimated to be around 5'8 or 5'9. He is even called "an angry space midget" by Hawkeye. He is shown to be slightly taller than Wolverine, who is 5'3, and around the same height as X-23, though she is 5'6. This is due to his body proportions. *Zero's alignment may be in question. When he was first awoken, he was violent and disobedient towards his creator, Dr. Wily, and caused destruction everywhere, leading him to be sealed away for a century. Because this incarnation of Zero is the Mega Man X series incarnation, he is a Maverick Hunter who protects the innocent. However, there have been occasions where he has been turned to evil (though these events are non-canon), and fights X. However, in SNK vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos, he is in his Mega Man Zero incarnation, and was quoted saying "Humans are my enemy. Enough of this. Shall we?" as pre-fight dialogue. In the final battle against Dr. Weil in Mega Man Zero 4, he is quoted saying "I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myeslf a hero. I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate. If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" *Zero has the most voice actors in all of his appearances (most of them in English), though in the Vs. Capcom series so far he's only had 3 different ones on average like most others (In both Japanese and English). Zero's MvC3 English Voice Actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, seems to make Zero via in name play homage to his other roles, including Nero from Devil May Cry 4 and Le'''louch Lamperouge/Vi Britannia '''from Code Geass. Some take it as a casting joke, while others take it a bit offensive in terms of Zero's casting from the MMX series. Artwork Zero_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Zeroaxlxbasscolorswaps.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. Colors27.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. zerobvg.png|Zero's move set Zero_DLC_69667_640screen.jpg|Zero as Mega Man X DLC costume Also See Zero's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Zero's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zero Category:Rushdown Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters